ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lead The Careers
Lead The Careers, also known as Eloise or Ellie, is a member of the OFIBTY wiki. In the current family tree, she is the daughter of [[ScaryNinjaRabbit|'Andrew']] and [[TranscendendedTiffany|'Tiffany']], and the sister of [[SugaryDonught|'Mark']] and [[Rainfacestar|'Liz']]. Trivia *She can sing, and play guitar, and has an account on KaraokeParty.com where a few of her covers are. *Is called "Fire Eyes" by her family, as her eyes are amber and often look orange. *She is a talented dancer, and knows the dance to PSY's "Gangnam Style" backwards (literally). *Her nickname is "Impatient Elly", given to her by Joey. *She plays football, basketball, cricket and netball. * She is obsessed with the urban legend of Slenderman. *She loves and watches horror films, and often writes horror stories. *She has read all of the Harry Potter and Hunger Games books, and seen all the films at least twice. *In middle school she joined theatre club, but quit because the people there were horrid to her. *She ships Jarley, Puckleberry, St. Berry and Brochel. *She shipped Finchel during Season One, but gave up on them cause Finn treated Rachel badly in S2 and S3. *Plays "Slender" at least three times a week. *She wants to live in the USA. *She is dying for Glee: Season 4 to air over in England. *She is tired of all the lies going round. *She believes everything happens for a reason - there's no such thing as a coincidence. *She likes animated Disney films, like Brave ''and ''Toy Story 1, 2 and 3 etc. *She is an only child. *She is probably the quickest typer this side of the planet. *Is seriously sarcastic - seriously. The people on chat know that. *She believes in ghosts, and her house is haunted. *Very rarely has nightmares, but when she does, they are terrifying. *She is a member of The Laylas. *She can't sleep when the door is open, not even slightly, and she must be listening to something, whether it be music or gameplays, or anything. Also, there can't be any light in the room - she gets easily distracted. *She's nocturnal, and prefers sleeping in the day and playing video games all night. *She plays first-person shooter games several times a week, and is slowly getting better. *Hates the emoticon a lot. A lot. *She is very, very, very excited for The Slenderman film to come out. *Loves wearing baggy shirts, especially one of her mum's grey jumpers which she pretty much lives in at the weekends. *She cannot cry on command, and it takes a lot to make her cry. *She hates those horrible, stuck-up girls at school who bag all the boys. *Loves those awesome teachers who actually make learning fun. *Hates it when sex education starts in class, not because she hates it (that sounds really creepy), but because everyone in the class starts laughing. *She refuses to ever change her username unless she really, really ''has to. *Wolves are her favourite animal, as shown by the .GIF below. *One of her bedroom walls is literally covered in posters. *She loves images of coffee and cigarettes, for some reason. Things I've Created Writing Stories *OHSIBTY *The Quaint Sound of Shuffling *The OFIBTY Wiki Superheros Fanfic Poems Songs *Cold Diet Cokes Other *Therapeutic *Dear Me Galleries Personal TheRealElly.jpg|The Real Elly, according to Joey MyClatoPoster.png|A poster of the couple I ship, made by myself. Me!!.png|A lunaii of me WikiCouncilBadge.jpg|I am part of the Wiki Council Skytimegirltomboy.jpg|My style - complete tomboy SlendermanGirl.jpg|I love this image :) Glee christmas.png|Happy Christmas, everyone! The-blue-baby.jpg|This picture really freaked me out Careers.jpg|My very first avatar Tumblr malodlGcIy1rvinlfo1 500.jpg Images.jpg Gamer.jpg Images08890.jpg|British and proud, bitches. British-flag.jpg|British, bitches. summer_sippers_620.jpg|Summer! images (1).jpg|I love this image for some reason. pie-oreo.jpg|I would eat this. I would most definitely eat this. wtfgoogle.png|Yeah... my Google's a little weird. The Art I've Made on this Wiki Shoey.png|Shoey's logo, made by me ShoeyBanner.png|Art made for '''Shoey' ShoeyOneMonthAnniversary.png|'Shoey' 's one month anniversary poster HIMON.png|Poster for The House in the Middle of Nowhere SeventhEpisodePromo.png|A poster for the classic episode of OHSIBTY PromBanner.png|The header for the New Year Wiki Prom Fame.png|Logo for Mark's Fame Magazine OFIBTY.png|A quick piece of art about OFIBTY. ThankYou.png|Just a quick piece of art (though I wish I hadn't included Manuel -_-) SamauOneMonth.png|A one month anniversary for Samau MyClatoPoster.png|Also in my other slideshow, a poster I made for Clato. PromHomePage.png|The header for the prom used for the home page CardBanner.png|Christmas Card business banner Banner.png|The banner for the cancelled competition "I'm a Contestant..." JacksAndAcesContest.png|Banner for the 'Jacks and Aces Character Contest' Header.png|The original header for OFIBTY, made by me Wordmark.png|The original wordmark for OFIBTY, made by me TheUsersChallengeSeasonThree.png|The Users Challenge Season Three art FTTF3.png|Fight To The Finish Season 3 'Coming Soon' banner ChristmasCardPersonalize10.png ChristmasCardPersonalize9.png ChristmasCardPersonalize8.png ChristmasCardPersonalize7.png ChristmasCardPersonalize6.png ChristmasCardPersonalize5.png ChristmasCardPersonalize4.png ChristmasCardRegular10.png ChristmasCardRegular9.png ChristmasCardRegular8.png ChristmasCardRegular7.png ChristmasCardPersonalize3.png ChristmasCardPersonalize2.png ChristmasCardRegular6.png ChristmasCardRegular5.png ChristmasCardRegular4.png ChristmasCardRegular3.png ChristmasCardRegular2.png ChristmasCardPersonalize1.png ChristmasCardRegular1.png Finished.jpg Untitled3.png|A crappy Les Mis icon. HappyBirthdayJustin!!!!.png|A thing for Justin's birthday Shan17thBirthday.png|Something I made for Shan's birthday All the GIFS I Own adiosbitches.gif areyoucrazy.gif areyouoncrack.gif BatesMotel.gif becausei'mclever.gif bitchidon'tcare.gif bitchi'mfabulous.gif bitchmodeactivated.gif bitchshutup.gif BloodyMary.gif BringItBitch.gif bullsh-t.gif crazyazimo.gif creepysmile.gif Iloveyou.gif Ihateyourface.gif I'llgetyouanditwilllooklikeanaccident.gif Hilarious.gif Hi.gif Helltotheno.gif Headaches.gif Gtfo.gif Nobodyaskedforyoutobeborn.gif Newsflash.gif Mayihelpyoubitch.gif Looktotheside.gif Lookingforaf-cktogive.gif Lookatallthef-cksigive.gif JemimaWestSmile.gif Iwillendyou.gif I'msimplythebest.gif I'mnotyourfriend.gif Sadrihanna.gif Regretthisdecision.jpg QWOP.gif Oxygenthief.gif Ohhaha.gif Ohgodpleaseno.gif O rly.jpg Ohforf-ck'ssake.gif Noonewilldateme.gif Waiting.gif Uncomfortable.gif Umm-no.gif Thatescalatedquicky.gif Swing.gif Superslide.gif Suchawhore.gif StepAsideBitches.gif Smilyshrug.gif Seeyouloserstomorrow.gif yousureaboutthat.gif youdidnotjustsaythat.gif whatthefuckareyoudoing.gif wantnow.gif What!.gif rain.gif QWOP.gif Desktop Backgrounds I Made StreetDanceBackground.png 640px-TeenWolfBackground.png DanieleDonatoBackground.png EllieGouldingBackground.png BjorkBackground.png TaylorSwiftBackground.png TeenWolfBackground.png AvrilLavigneBackground.png LesMisBackground.png Wiki Outfits Ellie'sPromDress.jpg|My 2012/13 New Year Wiki Prom dress SpringBreakOutfit.jpg|My "Spring Break Dance" outfit Relationships *'Ellie-Shan Relationship (Shellie) - '''Easily the person I'm closest to on the wiki, Shan is awesome and funny and a good friend *'Joey-Ellie-Tom-Shan Relationship (J.E.T.S) '- The Jets I love you three so much. *'Nadia-Eloise-Shan Relationship (Shellia) '- I love you two so much, my Skype buddies *'Delilah-Ellie Relationship (Dellie) '- One of the funniest girls I've met in a long time *'Nina-Ellie Relationship (Nellie) '- My younger clone *'Ellie-Joey Relationship (Jelly) - One of my best friends who I knew when the Glee Project wiki was brand new. *Ellie-Tom-Joey Relationship (Telloy) '- The awesome trio who love horror games. *'Ellie-Mark Relationship (Mally) - '''The boyfriend of my best friend My Awesome Quotes! |saidby = Eloise discussing her singing voice }} Templates Category:Users Category:Swifties Category:Writer Category:Tributes